


Practice Makes Perfect

by rhoen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Real First Time, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: Self-discovery is an important part of growing up, and what better way to explore yourself than with a Shadow Clone?Also, what better way to find comfort when you find yourself alone with longing for someone you can never be with?





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a few days' holiday from my NaNoWriMo fic. It was really starting to bother me that I hadn't written anything I could post in weeks, so here's a thing I can write, skim over once for errors, and then chuck at you (although it's 10pm on a Sunday... Will anyone ever see this?). I've been wanting to write this for so, so long - before I'd even realised it was Shisui I wanted to write it for (the outline was for Genma/GenRai, but it didn't fit as perfectly as it does for Shisui).
> 
> The first two chapters are Shisui x Shisui. Chapter 3 is where the ShiIta happens.
> 
> As ever **please keep yourself safe and happy and close this tab if you don't think this fic is for you**.
> 
> That said, let's get on with the porn.

The first time Shisui uses the Shadow Clone Technique he’s alone in his room. He’s young and horny, and he wants to experiment. It seems like a good idea at the time.

His clone, a perfect copy of himself, eyes him up with the same barely concealed interest as he shows it. The part of his mind that suggests that doing this is weird struggles for a few seconds longer, and then disappears completely when his clone closes the distance and pulls him in for a rough kiss, hands fisted in the front of Shisui’s standard issue top.

He grasps right back and gives as good as he gets, thrilled at feeling his own lips and learning how he kisses. It’s a little unrefined, he thinks, but that suits him just fine in that moment. He’s turned on and touch-hungry, and his fingers can’t work fast enough to divest his clone of its clothes.

The clone does the same to him, shifting to kiss and bite his neck as it works a hand into his pants. With a weak, helpless cry, Shisui’s fingers bite into his own shoulders, pushing himself back.

“Someone might see the marks,” he reasons.

His clone scoffs, and then tilts its neck in invitation. “Go on then.”

It’s not as good as receiving the same attention, but Shisui still relishes the opportunity to mark the warm, flawless skin before him. They both moan as he leaves deep bruises where his lips have worshiped, their hands working in clumsy tandem to tease and stroke each other, jerking each other off with awkward eagerness.

This isn’t why Shisui performed the technique, though. He has other things in mind, and pushes himself towards the bed. He’s young, and horny, and he wants to fuck.

His clone is just as desperate, and as they tumble to the mattress they rut against each other, gasping and tugging at handfuls of each other’s hair as they find each other’s already kiss-bruised lips. Knowing what he wants, and how to achieve it, Shisui fumbles blindly for the lube he’s had stashed close to his bed since he first discovered the pleasures of it, and he pulls away, leaving his clone flushed and dishevelled beneath him.

He can’t wait for this next part.

His hands tremble as he opens the tube, the slick liquid spilling onto his fingers and threatening to drip onto the bedsheets. His clone parts its legs, the sound of skin sliding against fabric louder than their racing heartbeats in the space around them, and Shisui bites his lip as he leans in, enraptured by the sight of himself. His clone’s cock twitches against its stomach in anticipation, the foreskin pulled back to expose the flushed, ruddy head, and Shisui is distracted by it. He thinks for a moment about leaning in to kiss it, letting his tongue trace the vein running up the underside and lips close around the head, sucking until the young man beneath him is groaning and helpless at the touch. He’s never seen himself from this angle before, and can’t help admiring the sight.

A sharp voice brings his mind back to where it’s supposed to be.

“Hey,” his clone calls out.

“I was thinking about sucking your cock,” Shisui elaborates, realising at this point that the version of himself lying on the bed is still impatient for the thing Shisui himself wanted when he made the clone. There’s no telepathic connection between them: his clone hasn’t realised just how tempted Shisui is by the sight of his own cock twitching against his stomach.

“There’s always next time.”

God, he can be so smart sometimes.

“Yeah,” he agrees, the sound more a sigh than a word as he leans in. The lube had dripped, but he doesn’t care – his bedsheets have seen worse – and he presses his fingers against the twitching muscles of his clone’s entrance. Beneath him his clone inhales sharply, and then sighs when Shisui pushes his first finger in to the second knuckle. He’s done this alone before countless times, he knows how good the intrusion feels, and he wastes no time in moving his hand, fingering himself and feeling the tight, familiar muscles tense around his finger.

His clone gives a shuddering breath, tensing and shifting, trying to move down to meet Shisui’s movements. As he looks up at the flushed, almost ecstatic expression he’s wearing, and at the curly, tousled hair fanning out against the pillow, he’s jealous of himself, wanting to feel the same thing. There will definitely be a next time: he wants to know what it felt like to be fingered without the awkward angle of doing it himself hindering his movements, or having to focus on two things at once.

His clone, experiencing no such thoughts, gives an impatient whine, grasping at the bedsheets. Shisui presses a second finger against his entrance, swallowing thickly when it slides in and is squeezed by tight muscles. It almost makes him dizzy to imagine how it would feel to have his cock there. He’ll find out soon enough.

It’s easy to settle into a quick rhythm, spurred on by his clone’s needy little whimpers and the way he tries to shift to meet Shisui’s movements. Leaning in over him, Shisui kisses him, finding his lips nipped and bruised by the desperate force of it, and fingers twisting into his hair with indiscriminate desperation.

“Hurry up and fuck me,” his clone bites out, moaning for good measure when Shisui thrusts his fingers and twists them, pulling out almost completely and then sliding back in again. The fevered hiss is worth it.

And then he does as he’s told and pulls away, finding the lube and squeezing some out onto his painfully hard cock. The cool liquid makes him falter with relief, thrusting into his own hand as he spreads it, and he doesn’t think twice before moving in again, guided there by desperate hands and nails biting into his shoulders. His clone hooks a leg around his waist, keening beneath him as Shisui lines up, slips at first, and then at last pushes in.

It’s then that he learns the limits of the Shadow Clone Technique. His clone tenses, giving a pained sob, and then abruptly disperses, leaving Shisui to fall flat on his mattress. That’s not the first thing that registers, though. The first thing that hits him, slamming into his nerve endings and sending a searing bolt of agony through his body, is the pain of being penetrated. He inhales so sharply he chokes on the breath, his eyes stinging with tears as his body tries to process an injury that isn’t there.

And fuck, it hurts. He’s left gasping for breath for several seconds, dazed by the whole experience. Every last trace of arousal has gone, his cock shrinking in response to the pain, and it’s minutes before he can shift. He rolls over onto his side with a groan.

He hadn’t realised his clone’s experiences would become his own. In hindsight he should have, but for some reason that escaped his notice when he’d come up with the once seemingly brilliant plan. He’s still in pain, the discomfort abating to more of a throbbing sting and allowing him to feel all the other things his clone had experienced: rough kisses, bites and kisses to his neck, incessant hands tugging at his hair. He knows he’ll have to get up and check to see if he’s sustained any real physical damage, but for the moment he’s still too stunned to move.

The whole experience, Shisui decides, is a disaster, even if it was somewhat informative.

When the inevitable urge to jerk off returns a good while later, Shisui decides to deal with it as any other rational human ought to: alone, in the shower.

 

 

Shisui, being Shisui, soon finds himself revisiting the disastrous event. It’s not even a day later before he’s considering what happened, and what went wrong. Shadow Clone sex still seems like a good idea in theory; he just has to work out how to make it work in practice.

And he supposes it will take practice. It was the pain that ruined it. It would probably make more sense to start out with their roles switched, and with himself on the receiving end.

Only, that feels too much like giving up. Shisui has set himself a target, and he intends to stick to it. He mulls over the problem facing him, assessing it from every conceivable angle, until he’s formulated a plan.

It’s a good plan.

The next week, lax and sated after bringing himself to completion with his fingers inside himself, Shisui creates a Shadow Clone. It materialises next to the bed, just as naked as he is. So far, so good, he thinks.

“So?” he asks.

The clone shakes its head, lowering itself to the bed and leaning in. “Nope.”

“But you’re naked.”

His clone chuckles, close enough now to tilt Shisui’s chin up and meet his gaze with a look of unrestrained hunger. “A clone that isn’t a perfect copy of the original isn’t of any use.”

“Good point,” Shisui agrees, realising he’s taking talking to himself to the next level. He glances down when his clone takes his hand and guides it to a very eager erection. It twitches in his hand, the skin hot and silken against his palm, and as he strokes he admires the slide of skin against skin, and the way the foreskin glides over the flushed head. Judging by the way his clone is reacting, there’s disparity between the satisfaction he’s just experienced and the clone’s inheritance of such feelings.

“So what are you going to do with me this time?” his clone tries to tease. The effect is somewhat ruined by the way his breath catches and falters as Shisui gives a gentle twist of his hand.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Shisui says with lazy confidence.

“Is that— ah! Is that so?”

Leaning up, Shisui captures the clone’s lips, kissing and nipping until they’re both breathless. He’s a little disappointed in his skill when his counterpart manages to pull away. It’s some concession that he’s flushed and breathless, muscles quivering with the effort of holding himself still as Shisui teases his cock, but he’s still far more in control of himself than Shisui would like.

“Not going to suck my cock?”

Shisui shouldn’t be surprised he manages to sabotage himself. The suggestion is all it takes for him to falter, seriously considering it. It can’t hurt to try, and, he has to admit, the thought of sucking cock is a very alluring one.

“It’ll be an invaluable learning experience,” his clone persuades, thrusting a little into Shisui’s hand to remind him of what he’s supposed to be doing.

“Shut up,” he bites, reaching up with both hands to grab a fistful of hair and bring his clone down for another kiss. With fluidity learnt in combat, he puts his weight into flipping them over, pinning the clone beneath him. They groan into the kiss, Shisui trembling as his sensitive cock twitches and stirs against the thick warmth of his clone’s hard length.

“Fuck,” he breathes, pulling away from the kiss to try and catch his breath.

“Well? Are you going to fuck me, or blow me?” the clone smirks.

With a groan, Shisui relaxes his entire weight onto the body beneath him, burying his face against the warm skin of his clone’s neck. It smells like him too – like the soap and shampoo he uses, and the faint scent he catches clinging to his clothes – and he half thinks how useful that would be against scent-tracker nin. Mostly, he wonders how weird it is that he finds it comforting.

“You could do both,” his clone suggests.

Shisui doesn’t bother telling him to shut up again. Instead, he nips at the skin before him, biting down and sucking until a bruise blossoms beneath the smooth, unmarred flesh. That keeps his clone non-verbal, even if he’s not exactly quiet in his appreciation of the touch, and Shisui does it again, just to hear those warm, rich sounds that he’s unfamiliar with, even if he’s the one making them. He’d never had the pleasure of someone’s lips against his neck before the last time with his clone, and he remembers just how good it felt. It’s already one of his favourite things, and he wonders where else might be as sensitive to the touch.

Without knowing exactly what his clone is feeling or thinking, Shisui has to use the way he reacts the gauge just how good it feels as he slowly works his way lower, judging from the gasps and moans, the fingers tugging at his hair and nails biting into his skin, if he should linger or move on. The rush he feels at having someone at the mercy of his touch is intoxicating, and he has no intention of rushing a moment of it as he flicks the hardened bud of his clone’s nipple between his teeth and his tongue, winning a choked cry. Trying to seek purchase against him, his clone rolls his hips, grinding against the lax muscles of Shisui’s stomach.

“Oh god, do that agai— hn!” he pleads, breaking off in a whimper when Shisui repeats the action, this time pinching the other nipple between his fingers. His clone tenses beneath him, nearly contorting as pleasure tears through his body, and Shisui can’t wait to experience it too.

“Feels good?” he needlessly asks, kissing the ribs of his clone’s rapidly rising and falling chest as he gazes up at a vision of his own flushed face.

“Better than on your own, yeah.”

Fingers tangle in Shisui’s hair, pushing it back in familiar, sweeping strokes, and then his clone groans and lets his head fall back against the pillow, still fighting to catch his breath. Shisui moves up just a fraction, enough to tease a nipple with his teeth and tongue, and his clone gives another shudder, pushing at his shoulder.

Content with that for now, Shisui follows the directive and moves lower again, mapping the familiar contours of his own body from a new perspective. He likes this, he decides. He can explore without constraint, without fear of fucking up and embarrassing himself, and no one ever has to know. He loves the freedom it affords him, and it gives him the confidence to slide his hands up the smooth skin of his clone’s inner thigh, settling in place with a slow grind of his hips against the bedsheets as he kisses the the crease of the clone’s hip. 

His clone tugs at his hair, giving an impatient groan as Shisui moves towards his goal. Seeing no reason to divert from his target, Shisui wraps his hand around the flushed, straining flesh, his thumb teasing over and catching against the head as he strokes it. He wonders for a moment if he’s supposed to hesitate and think twice about this; the only reason he hesitates now it to savour the sight, and the anticipation he knows they both feel.

And then he kisses low on the shaft, humming with contentment as his lips press against warm, silken skin. He lets his tongue dart out, catching the soft taste of flesh and watching as his clone tenses and arches at his touch, his other hand clutching and twisting at the sheets with the same intensity as the one grasping at Shisui’s hair. It’s rough, and it hurts, and Shisui loves it. He licks upwards in a fat, wet stripe that causes the cock to twitch against his palm and tongue, and when he reached the head and presses a kiss to it, his upper lip catches the bead of precome welling in the slit.

“How about this?” he asks, licking the unfamiliar salty tang of precome from his lip as he looks up at his clone and slowly strokes his cock. “Good?”

“Keep going and find out,” his clone challenges, and Shisui suddenly envies him. He glances back down and bites his lip, considering the almost overwhelming urge to take his clone’s cock in his mouth. His thumb strokes and presses against the spot beneath the head, eliciting a predictable, visceral response, and Shisui half shakes his head.

“No,” he decides, steeling himself against his longing. “I don’t think I will.”

His clone huffs in frustration. “You don’t want to find ou—? Oh.”

“Exactly,” Shisui agrees, settling for moving lower and nipping at the inviting skin of his thigh. This he doesn’t mind experiencing in the overwhelming rush that happened last time when his clone dispersed, but the thought of receiving all the sense memories of a blowjob in a two second long burst, condensed with everything else, is unappealing. He wants to experience every moment of it in full.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he announces, fingers moving between his clone's thighs and massaging against skin he already knows is sensitive and leaves him weak with anticipation. His counterpart moans and spreads his legs wider, allowing Shisui to give a teasing press against his entrance. “And we’re going to love it.”

He kisses the soft red mark flourishing on the thigh before him, and then moves back up, leaving kisses and bites everywhere he wants to feel them. The hand in his hair tugs sharply again, and in answer Shisui gives a smirk as he reaches up and pushes his fingers into his clones hair, giving a sharp tug.

The difference having his defences lowered first makes is a thing of fascination and beauty. The clone cries out, gasping and shivering, half whimpering when Shisui leans in and bites his neck too. He shudders and claws at Shisui, trying to pull him up for a kiss that, when Shisui agrees to it, is bruising in its intensity. His cock, dragging against his clone’s stomach, stutters and slides as he rocks his hips, grazing against the curls of his pubic hair and the searing heat of his erection. The tight space between their bodies invites him to repeat the action, and he nearly forgets the goal he has in mind as they fall into an easy rhythm.

“Fuck,” he hisses, at last pulling away from the kiss and fumbling for the lube he discarded earlier. He grabs it and sits back, squeezing his own cock to try and relieve some of the tension that has returned full-force. “Are you still okay with this?”

His clone fixes him with a look Shisui didn’t realise he was capable of, and he has his answer.

The sound of the cap being opened is loud in air around them, and Shisui coats his fingers, watching the way his clone bites his lip in anticipation, drawing his knees up to give Shisui better access. The slide of skin against fabric thrills him, and he makes a conscious effort not to copy the gesture and bite his own lip too. The fact he can watch – can see as his fingers press against the fluttering ring of muscles and spread the lube over them – leaves him breathless, and he pushes the first digit in, intent on making this the best thing he’s ever experienced.

The angle is so much easier kneeling between his clone’s legs, and, knowing his own limits, he gives a succession of short thrusts, working his finger deeper. The already tight muscles tense and relax around the intrusion, almost in time with his clone’s breathing as he tries to draw him in, and Shisui bites his lips as he watches the rhythmic play of tension across his clone’s body. He wishes he could feel this too, but he’s already familiar with the sensation of being penetrated and, if he gets it just right, the blinding pleasure that floods his body when he presses on the little bundle of nerves hidden within him. He searches for it now, fingertip caressing smooth walls until he feels the telltale firmness, and his clone gives a startled gasp, moaning and writhing as he tries to grind against the stimulation. His cock twitches against his stomach, leaving a smear of precome behind, and he chokes on his own breath as Shisui presses a second finger in with so much ease he half wonders if his clone really isn’t relaxed from earlier.

Leaning forward, Shisui keeps his fingers moving, letting his fingertips brush and tease that hidden spot with growing confidence and accuracy. He straddles his clone’s thigh, leaning down to taste the sounds coming from his lips, and is given a breathless smirk as he pulls back.

“Fuck, you’re good,” his clone compliments, stroking his ego and winning a deliberately intense tease of his prostate in response.

“You’re too easy,” he retorts, a little in love with just how much he’s enjoying this.

His clone huffs but doesn’t argue, and Shisui withdraws his hand, reaching for the lube again. Two fingers slide back in with slick, thrilling ease, and he presses a third against the pliant ring of muscles.

“More?”

His clone nods, trying in vain to shift and thrust down on Shisui’s fingers. “I’m such a gentleman,” he pants, giving a breathless smile that goes lax as Shisui pushes the third finger in. He moans, reaching out to grasp and tug at Shisui, fingers biting into his skin as a curse falls from his lips.

“I’m such a slut,” Shisui murmurs, his cock twitching and begging for attention. He gives a low moan in sympathy when his clone arches his back, gasping and panting as Shisui carefully twists his fingers and catches that bundle of nerves again. He can only imagine how good it feels as another bead of precome wells at the head of his clone’s cock, smearing against his stomach as it twitches and jerks.

He takes his time with this next part, determined to get it right. His clone is impatient, shifting to meet him as much as his position will allow and moaning freely, expletives tumbling from his lips as Shisui slowly prepares him, scissoring his fingers to chase away any lingering resistance. He can’t help feeling a perverse sense of pride that he responds so beautifully to this, to being fingered and teased, and he leans in to kiss himself again, shuddering when his clone pulls him down and breathes in his ear: “Hurry up and fuck me.”

It’s only when his clone no longer shifts with coordinated purpose, the blunt nails biting at his skin starting to lose their sting, that Shisui feels he’s ready. He pulls back, his clone watching him with a heavy-lidded gaze, pupils blown with pleasure, as he reaches for the lube again. Fingers lightly stroke his thigh as he opens the bottle, and as he shifts into place between his clone’s thighs he doesn’t miss the sigh of anticipation that shudders through him.

His own hands tremble as he coats his fingers, pushing more lube into the already slick entrance as his mind catches up to the fact that he’s really about to do this. Fingering is one thing, fucking another entirely, and his excitement leaves him shivering, and almost certain he’ll come if he touches himself too firmly. He uses light, careful strokes to spread the rest of the lube over his feverish, twitching length, the bottle now almost completely empty. He discards it, and, with a final press of his fingers to his clone’s entrance, shifts into position.

He knows what comes next, and has half done it before, but he still hesitates as he props himself up on his arm, hoping he can get it right this time. Knees come up to bracket his hips as he lines up and, biting his lip, Shisui rubs the head of his cock against the slick entrance, and then pushes.

There’s less resistance this time, but he still feels what he can only describe as a pop as he breaches the still tight ring of muscles. He gasps, heart hammering wildly in his chest, and freezes, afraid that his clone will disappear again. It’s only once the seconds have slipped by and the fluttering tightness around the head of his cock hasn’t vanished in a cruel puff of air that he starts to relax. He breathes, air filling his aching lungs, and shifts a little, pushing in less than half an inch.

His clone, having gasped at the initial penetration, gives breathless little whimpers, the beat of his heart audible in the sounds. His head is thrown back, eyes clenched shut and mouth parted as if in ecstasy or pain, and Shisui doesn’t recognise himself, or the response. He leans in and kisses his neck, lips gentle against the bruised, delicate skin.

Trembling fingers slide into his hair, the knees against his side tightening, but nothing about the beautiful tension radiating throughout his clone’s body gives Shisui any indication that he needs to stop. If there were pain, it would dispel the clone; if it were uncomfortable, he would be pushed away. He kisses his clone’s neck again, nuzzling the spot, and tries to process the feedback radiating from the point where their bodies are just barely connected. His cock twitches, hips aching with the urge to push in, and he strokes through his clone’s damp hair, daring to move just a little.

It’s only when Shisui tries pushing in a little more that his clone finds his voice again, giving a low, guttural moan and clutching at Shisui.

“Fuck!” they both hiss, and Shisui can’t help the strained laugh he gives at the mirrored reaction. He pulls back just enough to press a kiss to his clone’s parted lips, and when hands find their way to his back, one sliding down to his hip, and pull, he follows the directive.

It’s nothing short of blissful as he works the rest of his length into the tight, slick entrance, pulling back just a fraction and then easing forwards. He gives shallow little thrusts, each of them making him feel closer and closer to release, until he bottoms out, hips flush with his clone’s and his cock stimulated by warm, fluttering muscles. They’re both breathless, perfect reflections of each other, and he kisses his clone again.

“Okay?” he asks as he pulls back, receiving a nod in answer. He can barely move, the sensation overwhelming and not helped in the slightest by the way his clone shifts and tenses around him.

“Very okay. You can move.”

He gives a faltering huff of laughter. “Can I?”

His clone hums and plays with his hair. “Do I feel that good?”

“So good,” Shisui admits, at last shifting. He pulls out a fraction and then, with painstaking slowness, pushes back in. The slick embrace leaves him dizzy with excitement, and he groans as he collapses against himself. “Fuck, I love sex,” he breathes.

His clone murmurs in agreement, turning to caress the shell of Shisui’s ear with his lips. “I’d love it a lot more if you fucked me,” he murmurs, half teasing, half demanding.

Shisui groans, letting the flutter of annoyance guide his hand to fist in sweat-damp hair. He shifts and rocks his hips, fighting to catch his breath as sparks of pleasure ignite throughout his body, trying to remind his clone of the fact that they are very intimately connected, and very definitely fucking. “What do you think this is?” he demands.

He doesn’t receive a reply. His clone gives a breathless gasp, shuddering beneath him as he pulls out and slides back in again. Content with the reaction, and the smooth warmth of his body, Shisui tries to find a measured, steady pace that, hopefully, won’t make him come too soon.

It’s easier said than done. The newness of it all is thrilling, the stimulation almost overwhelming, and the feedback from his clone strokes his ego in the best way possible. He’s tempted to go faster, to fuck just that little bit harder, but he doesn’t want it to be over so soon. He kisses and bites his clone’s neck, allowing the noises he makes as Shisui rocks into him to distract him, the fingers biting at his skin and tugging at his hair testing his failing restraint.

“I won’t break,” his clone says, drawing his ankle up over Shisui’s calf and then hooking their legs together. “Come on,” he urges, biting at Shisui’s earlobe and teasing it with his tongue in a way Shisui hadn’t considered doing before. “You know I can take it.”

Shisui doesn’t know, but he’s almost tempted to find out.

Determined to undo the composure his clone seems to have regained, he pushes his lube-smeared hand between their bodies, wrapping his fingers loosely around the head of his clone’s cock with what he intends to be enough pressure for him to feel it, but not for it to do anything more than tease. His clone gasps, thrusting into the touch, changing the angle of penetration, and the way he tenses around Shisui’s cock tells him he’s misjudged – that or, given the wet smear of precome on their skin and smudging over the back of his hand, he is already close to the edge.

They both are, and he lets his restraint crumble, pulling out and thrusting back in with something approaching the pace his trembling muscles long to set. His clone, finally getting what he wants, moans and pulls Shisui down for a sloppy kiss that’s more teeth and breathlessness than anything else, his fingers tight in Shisui’s hair as the movement of Shisui’s hips reverberates through their bodies. It’s barely coordinated, neither of them knowing what exactly it is they want, only that they need just that little bit more to push them towards completion. Feeling the telltale tightness pooling low in him, his balls drawing up tight, Shisui twists and shifts his hand in the tight space, determined not to be the first to come.

In retrospect, he should have realised what was going to happen.

The elation he feels as the body beneath him gives a telling tremor, his clone giving a low moan and a series of short, sharp gasps, blinds him to the possibility that becomes a cruel reality a fraction of a second later. One moment he’s thrusting into the blissful, slick tightness of his clone’s body, his hand firm around his twitching cock, the next there’s a soft ‘pop’ and he’s alone, a raw cry tearing from his throat as all the experiences slam into him at once and he collapses onto the mattress, coming with blinding intensity. He can’t breathe, can’t move of his own volition, and he clutches at the bed sheets, trying not to black out as the intensity of it all slams into him and he comes harder than he’s ever come before. His hips twitch and jerk until he’s completely spent, his cock protesting the roughness of the ruined sheets as the last tired shudder ripples through him.

Shisui manages to turn his head to the side, gasping in precious air as he shivers and groans. He doesn’t even realise he’s making the sound at first. He doesn’t realise much of anything as his mind tries to sort through and process everything that’s just happened. He aches from something he hasn’t directly experienced, and all the touches – the bites and kisses, the caresses and strokes – settle over him, seeping into his skin. He wouldn’t be surprised to find bruises on his skin when he checks in the mirror.

But whether the marks are there or not, he won’t find out for a while. Too exhausted to move, and with too much taken out of him, he can do nothing but lie there as the minutes slip by, starting to doze off as the boneless satisfaction saps strength from already heavy limbs.

When he at last moves, rolling out of the wet patch and huffing at the drying mess of come and lube on his skin, he can’t help smiling to himself, his lungs heaving out a breathless laugh.

It was a very good plan.


End file.
